The Kensei Of Remnant
by General Feng Xiang
Summary: After a battle, a Kensei found herself in Remnant after following the spirit of death. Now, she will have to take care of two little girl that can't stop moving for a short period of time. Paring undecided! No OC / OP / Harem Jaune!
1. The Battle Of Kaiyo Kabe

**This is only a One-Shot, for now.**

**I made this one because I'm dead tired of seeing Fics of OP / OC / Harem Jaune, or all of them, each time I try to search in the RWBY X For Honor Fics.**

**Of course that doesn't mean that I discourage those writer, But I want the others to wake up and try to write about something else.**

**The armor I'm using is the Uchiwa Armor, full set.**

**As for the weapon I'm using the Sakura Hilt, Masamune Guard, Mukade's Eye Blade.**

**Even though the beginning will look like the Mission in the Viking ****Campaign, it's different.**

**Well... Enjoy!**

* * *

The Battle Of Kaiyo Kabe

Kaiyo Kabe, a massive fortress in the coast of the Myre and also the only way for an enemy fleet to attack. 50 years after its construction, the fort was tested during the first raids of the Vikings. At the command of the fort was Akumi Ishida, a Kensei who was respected by her men for her strategies and fighting. Being a member of a family of farmers, she had to teach herself to fight with a sword, even if it means going against her family's wish for her to stay away from any battlefield. At the age of 15, she joined the army as they began invading Ashfeld as a common soldier, after surviving three years, she has been promoted to officer in the defense of Kaiyo Kabe, and it was there where she met a Kensei named Raiko, a superior officer within the fortress. They both grew close to each other as he was her superior officer at that moment, and then the Vikings did a dangerous gamble. Instead of coasting in Kaiyo Kabe, they went to one of the very few places to coast in the Myre, which are very dangerous due to the poisonous plants and unstable landscapes that killed many Vikings. Commanding a small force, Raiko and Akumi advanced toward the Vikings as they heard wild screams, they just fell in an ambush of the Vikings, yet, the Myre was still favorable to the Samurais as they used their agility and flexibility with the advantage the terrain was giving them to fight against the invaders, after a hard battle, Raiko got fatally injured by the enemy's leader and got escorted back to Kaiyo Kabe, leaving Akumi to lead the charge against the enemy. It didn't take long for the Imperial Court to nominate Akumi general, and gave her the sword of the former general. Even if it was very rare, the Vikings attack from time to time, they never succeeded in breaching the first gate, it was like that for 4 years, and after those years, Akumi was given the command of the fort. Three months after, the Vikings decided to launch another attack.

"Again" said Akumi with annoyance as she glanced from the balcony that gazed toward the ocean "They will never learn"

"What are the orders, Taishō (commander)?" asked Yukiro, an Orochi and the right arm of Akumi.

"Signal the archers to get ready and the Shugokis to raise the spikes" ordered Akumi as she took another glance at the enemy's fleet 'This is too easy, yet I have a bad feeling'

"Hai Taishō!" replied the Orochi as she bowed to her superior.

Not even five minutes after the order was given, all the personnel was at his post.

"Yumi-tai… hanate! (archers… fire!)" ordered Akumi as Yukiro signaled to everyone to fire.

For the enemy, they saw a rain of arrows and catapult shots coming to them like a rain of chaos.

Only half of the fleet was destroy due to the first defense layer, which meant that the Viking would coast at any moment.

"Order to the forces to prepare for battle!" ordered Akumi before glancing at the left side, where she saw that one group of soldiers wasn't acting like they should be "Who is stationed in the left?"

"Mōshiwakearimasen (I'm sorry) Taishō, but I don't remember seeing them" replied Yukiro as she also glanced at the mentioned soldiers.

"Is that so" said Akumi before walking toward the soldiers.

The said soldiers looked toward Akumi before lining in a horizontal position.

"What are you doing here?" asked their general as she stopped in front of them.

"We were stationed here, as we were ordered" replied one of the soldiers.

Akumi sighed and said "Just make sure that they won't climb the wall"

Another soldier laughed and said "Sono yōna mono ga fuzoku suru kanōsei wa arimasen (There's no reason to fear those barbarians) Taishō"

"Son'nani baka ni naranaide (Don't be stupid)!" snapped the Kensei startling them "Underestimating them is the last thing we should do!"

"Taishō!" called a soldier as he rushed to Akumi and Yukiro "Knights… there's Knights coming from the south!"

"What?!" said Akumi with shock "They couldn't… no, there's no chance that it would be the case…"

"Taishō?" called Yukiro with worry.

"Prepare the troops!" ordered Akumi "Order the retreat of the soldiers outside! This is only a diversion!"

"H-Hai!" replied Yukiro before rushing to give the orders.

"Stay here and make sure that those barbarian stays there!" yelled Akumi before walking away "I knew that something was off. I should have noticed…"

* * *

Five minutes later, Akumi was waiting for the Knights to come. She had prepared some soldiers to ambush any knight that may come nearby.

"This shouldn't be possible…" mumbled Akumi as her grip on her weapon became tighter "Knights and Vikings working together… There's something that we missed"

Not too soon, a single figure appeared. All the soldiers froze at its sight, some even began to shake. The figure was a masked woman that was holding a battle axe in her left hand and the decapitated head of a Knight in the right one.

"The Shinigami… Sakura" whispered one of the soldiers in fear.

"Are we next?" asked another one in a low voice.

Sakura simply pointed Akumi with her axe before throwing the head toward the Kensei.

"T-Taishō… What are you going to do?" asked Yukiro with fear.

"Return to Kaiyo Kabe" ordered Akumi "It's very probable that the Knights are dead, so you must make sure that the Vikings don't pass, and if I don't come back… stay there and make sure that the fort don't fall"

"W-Wait Taishō, what about you?!" asked the Orochi.

"I'll go meet my fate as I should" replied Akumi before following Sakura.

"Hai!" replied Yukiro while bowing before turning to the soldiers "Men! Let's go back to the fort!"

Akumi followed Sakura as she began to venture into a dense fog. Not much later, she began to feel some nausea before losing conscious.

"Nice catch" said a distorted voice "All what we need now is to send her there. Sakura, Stay there and make sure that she don't die quickly, I like my fun to be entertaining to the end" which the masked woman only nodded.

* * *

Akumi awoke in a green forest as she glanced left and right and didn't recognized where she was. Maybe she's in Ashfield, yet she never saw that forest before. The Kensei sighed before getting up, she wasn't going to learn anything by staying down. Thankfully, her sword is still intact and still sharp.

"Now, let's explore this place" she mumbled before beginning to walk away from her emplacement.

After three hours, she leaned over a tree to rest a little. She didn't know why, but that forest was getting on her nerves, it was like being in a tavern filled with Vikings. That aside, she still didn't recognized anything. Conclusion; She isn't in Ashfield, Valkenheim is too cold to have a forest like this one, and she already knows the Myre and it can't be it, this place isn't filled with poisonous plants. Where on earth did she landed?

"I need to focus, the Vikings can attack Kaiyo Kabe at any moment" she mumbled before beginning to move after resting "If the fort isn't well defended, it would open a path for those barbarians, but still, there's the density of the swamp and without the knowledge, they will be dead before even knowing what happened to them…"

Her thoughts were brought back to her actual place by a scream, it was the scream of a little girl. No matter if she's Samurai, Knight or Viking, Akumi had to save her. The Samurai rushed with hast to the source of the scream. When she arrived, she saw two girl one with blonde hair holding a stick in her hands and a crimson haired one that looks like she's unconscious, and in front of them was a black bear like creature.

"Oh no…" mumbled Akumi before readying herself to fight the monstrosity "Hey! Why you don't face someone who can defend himself!"

The creature turned toward Akumi and growled before charging.

Akumi dodged by the left before slashing the monster horizontally she then slashed it again on the other way while yelling "Shi-ne (Die)!"

The creature was staggered by the two attack, it then raised its left paw and was about to hit Akumi's head horizontally, but the Kensei dodged by the left and did like the last time as she connected the first hit, but this time, the bear like creature raised its right paw to block the other hit.

"Not bad…" commented Akumi as she regained her guard.

"So cool…" gleamed the blond haired girl as she witnessed how Akumi was fighting.

The creature raised both of its paws and was about to flat Akumi, but the Kensei took a step back to evade the attack and hit the creature with the pommel, stunning it, before thrusting the blade into the head, cracking the boned part, she finally held her sword above while spinning in order to give the strike more momentum while yelling "Korede shimaida (This will be the end)!"

The creature tried to stand up, but it was late, as the blade cut the beast in half.

"That was so cool!" said the blonde girl as she ran to Akumi "Are you a huntress?"

Akumi looked at the girl, confused before responding with "No, I am a Kensei. Do you know where we are?"

"This is Patch Island in Vale" replied the blonde girl before seeing a look of confusion in Akumi's face "Is everything alright?"

"Yes" answered Akumi as she removed her helmet, letting her long black hair floating with the wind and a better view to her silver eyes "Do you know a way to the Myre?"

"What's that?" asked the girl as she tilted her head.

Akumi thought for a moment before kneeling to the girl and said while smiling "Don't worry, let's just forget what I asked. How about you enlighten me why two cute little girls like you are in the forest"

"Oh right, Ruby!" yelled the blonde girl as she ran toward the unconscious one named Ruby.

Akumi watched as the blonde girl tried to wake the other girl.

"Yang…?" called Ruby as she opened her eyes "Where are my cookies…"

The blonde girl, who's named Yang, chuckled and said "Sorry rubes, but I don't think that we can find cookies randomly in a forest"

"Forest?" asked Ruby as she got up "Why are we in a forest…?"

"You forgot what just happened?" asked Yang with a little disbelief.

"Did something bad happened?" asked Ruby with worry.

"Well… yeah" replied Yang "A grimm was about to kill us"

Ruby widened her eyes as she remembered and hugged Yang while shaking "Get it away! Get it away! Get it away!"

"Don't worry Rubes" said Yang as she patted Ruby's head "This super lady saved us"

Ruby turned and glanced at Akumi before rushing toward her with stars in her eyes "You look so cool! Are you a super huntress?!"

"I already asked her that question, and she said that she's a kan… kin…" said Yang before stopping to think of the term used by Akumi.

"I'm a Kensei" said Akumi as she knelled to Ruby "You can call me Akumi"

"I'm Ruby" said Ruby as she ran to bring Yang with her "And this is Yang, my sister"

"And what were you doing here?" asked Akumi as she patted Ruby's head.

"We're trying to find a treasure" replied Ruby as was bouncing with joy "How about you?"

Still smiling, Akumi replied "You can say that I'm a bit lost"

"How about coming back home with us?" suggested Ruby as she jumped at the Kensei's neck.

"I don't think that would be a good idea" replied Akumi as she took Ruby in her arms "Beside, I'll be nothing more than an outsider, it will be better if I just drop you and go, trying to find some answers about this place"

Ruby looked at her and gave her the cutest and the purest puppy eyes that she pleaded again "please…"

'K-Kawai!' thought Akumi as she looked at Ruby before looking away while sighing "Fine, you won"

"Yay!" yelled Ruby with joy.

As the three of them were walking toward Ruby and Yang's house, Ruby and Yang were gleaming at Akumi's helmet. At the beginning, they wanted to see the sword, but she refused to let them hold the weapon, only for their own safety. Thankfully, holding the helmet seems enough for them. When they arrived, Akumi saw a blond man sleeping in a wooden chair in the front with a bottle in his hand.

"Who's that?" asked The Kensei as she took gently her mask from the two girls.

"That's daddy!" replied Ruby as she rushed toward the man

Akumi narrowed her eyes as she began to smell alcohol "I wonder if those two are treated well?"

The man awoke by the call of Ruby and looked at the said girl before saying "Ruby… I told you to stop screaming early in the morning… you're not a rooster"

"But it's time for lunch!" complained Ruby before rushing back toward Akumi "Help me! I'm hungry!"

Their father followed Ruby before stopping while he looked at Akumi. He was completely frozen as he muttered "Raven? Is that you?" As the Kensei walked closer to him he got up and dragged himself toward her "Where were you all this years?"

"Sir" called Akumi "Please, you need to sober yourself… or we are going to have a problem"

After hearing her voice the man rubbed his eyes before noticing his error "S-Sorry about that" mumbled the man with embarrassment "It's just that… you look like my ex-wife"

Akumi sighed then said "It's okay, there was no harm done, beside, I'm more concern about those two" she then looked at both Yang and Ruby, who are standing behind her.

"Sorry if they caused you any troubles" said the man with some hint of shame in his voice "The truth is… things aren't well, especially with the death of Summer"

Akumi's expression soften a little as she now had an idea of the reason behind the man's drinking "I'm sorry to hear that" she said while bowing to him.

"T-There's no need to be like that" replied the man embarrassed "The name's Taiyang Xiao Long, but everyone calls me Tai"

"Akumi Ishida" said the Kensei as she nodded, as a greeting to the man named Taiyang.

"Are you from Mistral?" asked Tai as he took a better look at her attire.

"No, I'm not" answered Akumi "I'm a Samurai from the Myre"

"The Myre?"asked Taiyang with confusion "Where's that?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know myself" replied Akumi with a sigh "One moment I was in Kaiyo Kabe, the other, I awoke in this forest"

The two young girls shared a worried look as they thought of something.

"Can that rain of yesterday and golden light be her?" whispered Ruby to Yang.

"Dunno, but we'd better keep this between us" whispered Yang back to her sister.

"As for you!" snapped Taiyang at the two girl, startling them "I hope that you didn't do a ruckus to this lady!"

Akumi giggled and said "Don't worry Tai-san, they were just like cute little angels"

"You do talk like those Mistral peoples" said Taiyang with a smile "I bet that this place of yours is in Mistral"

"Maybe…" mumbled Akumi "But standing here won't help. I'm sorry if I bothered you Tai-san, I'll be on my way"

"Where to" asked Taiyang.

"I don't know" replied Akumi "But the answered won't come to me if I do nothing"

Taiyang sighed and said "Just stay for a bit, I'll contact someone who may help"

"Sorry Tai-san, but I can't abuse your hospitality" replied Akumi "I'm sure that you ca-" but before being able to continue she was interrupted by both Ruby and Yang.

"Please…" they both begged while making cute faces.

"F-Fine" said Akumi with defeat "But just for one night"

"Yay!" cheered both girls with happiness.

As soon as she entered she saw the home not as a home where children lives but rather as the home of a group of Vikings who drinks every day. Tai looked a bit embarrassed as Akumi was shocked to her core.

"I won't talk" said Akumi sternly "Its look like I have a lot of things to do"

"You're in a lot of troubles" said Yang to her father.

"I know" sighed Tai.

* * *

As Akumi was making the place cleaner, Taiyang had contacted a silver haired man.

"What do you think Oz" asked Tai to the man.

"Very strange indeed, but not out of my power to see if I can find something. Though, I must have a word with her" he replied before taking a slip from a mug.

"Maybe you'll have the chance" said Tai with a grin "She's here at the moment"

"Interesting" said Oz as he took another slip "I think that I may visit some of my ancient students"

"You're welcome at any time" said Tai "It's not every day that the headmaster of Beacon, the great Ozpin, visits you"

Ozpin chuckled and said "I'll try to find an opening during this week"

"We'll be waiting for ya" replied Tai before hanging up with the headmaster. He then heard a crash and the clash of swords. Rushing outside, he found a familiar black haired man fighting Akumi, without her armor "Qrow?! What the hell is happening here?"

"It's just a bitch who believes that she can make me have some manners" said the man dizzy with drunkenness "Don't worry though, she will be down on her knees with a broom to support her"

"Kono yarō!" snapped Akumi as she wagged her sword as an orange light appeared briefly "Not only that you dare insult me, but you also trashed my honor into nothingness! You shall suffer!"

Qrow smirked as he drank from a bottle of alcohol before throwing it within the house "Why don't you go clean?"

Before being able to blink, Qrow saw the blade only few centimeters away from his face as he lifted his sword at the last minute, just to block the sword. But even so, he had to tilt his head because his opponent's sword couldn't be stopped. Thankfully, his Aura protected him from getting his arm cut.

'Not a single scratch' thought Akumi as she had her eyes widen 'Could it be that he can use Dauntless?'

'Strange' thought Qrow while narrowing 'It would seems like trying to guard can't be of great use, but it would seems like my Aura surprised her for some reason, maybe I can use that to my advantage'

"Qrow!" called Tai angrily "Stop this now!"

"Don't ya worry buddy" replied Qrow "I won't lose"

Akumi sighed and lowered her sword and turned to Tai before bowing "Gomen'nasai Tai-san, I shouldn't have lost my calm. If needed, I'll take my armor, and I'll leave immediately"

"There's no need to do that" sighed Taiyang "Beside, the girls would hate me if I didn't stop you from leaving"

"Wait a damn second…" said Qrow as he took a flask from his shirt "Are you saying that you're okay with her staying here?!"

"She did saved Ruby and Yang" replied Taiyang "And they did take a liking to her"

"Whatever" said Qrow before drinking from his flask.

"I'll go finish the cleaning of the house" said Akumi as she rested her blade above her shoulder "That if I can clean"

With that she entered the house.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**If you want to see more, leave it in the reviews.**


	2. Bad memories or good history

**Here's the continuity of it.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Bad memories or good history

It's been four days now, and Akumi was living with Tai, Yang and Ruby, helping them in the house chores, also trying to adapt herself with the technology, that surprised her a lot.

"Aunty Akumi!" called Ruby as she jumped on the Kensei "Do you know how to make cookies?"

Akumi simply gave her a confused look "A what?"

"A cookie" repeated Ruby as she tried to draw it in a piece of paper, it was some sort of yellow circle with brown dots "That's a cookie"

"It looks more like a Viking shield to me" mumbled Akumi.

"But it's a cookie!" said Ruby while pouting.

"Gomen, but I never heard of it before" said Akumi with a sweatdrop "Maybe you can tell me what it is"

"Um… well… all I know is that they're sweet" said Ruby with a smile.

"Sweets huh?" at this point, Akumi got an idea "How about a Dango?"

"What's that?" asked Ruby.

"This is sweet ball made of rice" replied Akumi.

"Sweet rice?" asked Ruby with confusion.

"It's very delicious, and also makes for a good snack" added Akumi.

"I don't know…" said Ruby uneasy before looking at Akumi "Are they really good?"

Akumi nodded and said "Especially if you add a bit of honey on them"

"I wouldn't mind tying them, but…" began Ruby before looking away "Promise me that they're going to be good"

Akumi chuckled and said "I promise that they're going to be good"

Ruby looked at the Kensei and smiled "Ok then, I'll try one"

Akumi smiled back and went toward the kitchen "How about making them together?"

"Really?!" asked Ruby with a happy expression.

"I think that I was about your age when I helped my mother for the first time with cooking something" said Akumi before adding "But it could be more fun if Yang-chan was also with us"

"I'll go get her!" yelled Ruby with excitement before going to get her sister.

"Ara ara she's really an energetic one" said Akumi with an amused smile before turning it into a sad one "I think that the last time I saw Oto-sama and Oka-sama was two weeks before the attacks, I hope that they're alright"

While waiting for Ruby, Akumi prepared the rice and the sugar to make the snakes for the girls, who appeared as soon as she was going to see how the thing they call Scroll really works.

"We're back!" yelled Ruby with joy.

"You're really a ball of energy" giggled Akumi before getting to a pot ***_Note: I don't know how they used to do it in Feudal Japan. So if I got it wrong, say it in the reviews_*** "First, you need to boil rice in sweet water"

"Sweet water? Why sweet water?" asked Yang.

Akumi smiled to the blond girl before answering "It is important that the rice takes the sweetness of the sugar while boiling. Like that, you won't have to worry about the seasoning of the rice"

"But why not adding the sugar afterward?" asked Ruby.

"Like that you can make sure that the sweet taste will be present in every bite" explained Akumi still smiling.

After the cooking session, the girls were surprised on the fact that the rice was looking overcooked, but the fun part for them just started as they were literally playing with it.

"It's really funny" said Ruby while making rice balls.

"That part is usually the one that children enjoy doing" said Akumi.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the house, Taiyang was sitting in a chair while drinking. He had to admit; that woman really helped him during those few days, since keeping an eye on Yang and Ruby can seem to be a nightmare for most people, the former especially. Not to mention that she keeps the house clean… that wasn't bad and yet, he had a bad feeling while being near her. The way she fought Qrow was unique, he never met anyone who fights like her, it was really strange for him to witness it. And even if briefly, he saw her training in the morning, the way she was moving was graceful and elegant. It was like seeing Raven fightin- No! He had to stop comparing the two of them. He was about to go inside when a Bullhead flew above him and landed near his home… Of course he would come like that.

"You really should work on the way you make an entrance" said Tai as saw Ozpin exiting the Bullhead "Long time no see Oz"

"Yes" replied Ozpin "It was a long time since we met face to face, I hope that you're doing alright"

"Apart from having two girl that can't stay out of trouble, everything's fine" said Taiyang.

"Glad to see that you've not changed" said Ozpin with a smile "Now, how about seeing this… person claiming to be from that strange place"

"Oh right" said Tai as he moved with Ozpin toward the house.

When they entered, they saw both Ruby and Yang asleep on the couch, Tai couldn't help but smile at that cute image they were giving, he also heard some noise in the kitchen and concluded that Akumi was washing the dishes.

"Well then" said Taiyang as he motioned to Ozpin to move toward the kitchen "Let's meet her"

Ozpin chuckled as he walked toward the kitchen, but was surprised when he saw a woman with a strange armor that reminds him a lot of Raven's style of armor, and more surprising, was when she turned to look at them; she had silver eyes. Up until now, Ozpin thought that Summer was the last Silver Eyed Warrior, he never hoped to see another Silver Eyed Warrior still alive. But there's something about her that was striking him as ancient, he was sure of it, it was apparent that she had armor over her.

"It's nice to meet you, Ozpin-dono" said Akumi while bowing.

Ozpin chuckled and said "The pleasure is all mine. I'm sure that you have quite the story to tell us"

Akumi looked at him and said "I am Akumi Ishida, the commander of the Kaiyo Kabe fortress. You must know it, this is the most secured and fortified fort in the Myre"

Ozpin thought a little before replying with "As much as I try to remember, I've never heard of a place named Myre, nor the fort you mentioned just now"

"Weird" commented Taiyang "I thought that maybe you can know"

Ozpin looked at him before saying "I may know a lot of things, but not everything"

"Then maybe you know Ashfeld, or maybe Valkenheim" said Akumi "After all, the war between us left many marks"

"A war you say" said Ozpin with some interest "Care to explain more?"

Akumi nodded before beginning to tell them the story she had heard of the war between the three factions and her experience in the war.

"Interesting" mumbled Ozpin as he processed what he just learned, for him to learn that there was warriors that fought each other with skills that he never heard about. Not to talk about how tactical they were, fighting in various environments with some harsh weather at the times… his interest went up in and it arrived in the top level of anything he wanted to know. He had to find them, or what's left of them if they were killed.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Tai.

"I think that we may need her help to get there" replied the headmaster before turning his attention to the Samurai in front of him "Can you recognize that place if I showed you a map of Remnant?"

"Of course, Ozpin-dono" said Akumi with a nod.

Ozpin smiled before showing a map of Remnant via his Scroll. The map showing all three continents, even the names of some villages and old villages that had to be abandoned. For her part, Akumi couldn't recognize anything in the map, all was strange to her, no matter how, she couldn't find the Myre, nor Ashfeld, nor Valkenheim. That map had nothing familiar to her eyes, thankfully, she doesn't move without a map of her own.

"I don't think that there's something that I recognize in your map Ozpin-dono" said Akumi before walking to get a glace of water, but froze when she saw the map of Remnant in a different angle "Ozpin-dono" she called "I think that recognized a place from the Myre"

Like pushing a switch on, Ozpin's interest had increased more than before but kept his smile as he looked at the map with Akumi.

"Is there a way to get a better image of this region?" asked Akumi, which Ozpin zoomed the place that the Kensei demanded "That's the Jigoku River" she said while pointing a river in the north of Sanus, north-east of Vale "I can't forget it, because Kaiyo Kabe is near"

Ozpin found it strange, the last time he ordered research to be done there, he lost half of the men he sent just due to the environment there, but he still needed a confirmation "Are you sure of yourself?"

Akumi looked at him and nodded "I know the Myre like the back of my hand, so there's no chance that I would not now that place"

"I see" said Ozpin with some concerns before taking his Scroll he then looked at Tai and motioned him to follow him.

When they exited the house, Taiyang gave Ozpin a confused look as he asked him "Is something wrong?"

Ozpin sighed before answering with "That place is uninhabitable, this place is a swamp filled with poisonous plants and an unstable land's scape. The last group we sent couldn't survive more than 200 meters after walking in there"

"But she said living there, maybe you should ask her to accompany the next team you'll send" suggested Tai.

Ozpin began to think before walking toward a chair before deciding to sit on it "That place is deadly, and we have no confirmation about her claim of living there" he said with a grim face.

Tai sighed before saying "Just give her a chance at that"

Ozpin closed his eyes as he was thinking about it; if it's true, they could make a port there to make some easy commercial operations with Atlas and create a train line that goes under the ground to make important deliveries possible to arrive without the fear of an attack from the White Fang or some random bandit… he had nothing to lose. But that place has proven him that the creatures of Grimm aren't the only enemy of humanity.

"Can you ask her if she wishes to accompany to Vale?" asked Ozpin "From there, I'll create a new team to investigate that swamp. I'll go tell the pilot to prepare the engine of the Bullhead"

Taiyang went inside the house and went toward the Kensei, who was sitting on a chair and seemed lost in her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" he asked "You don't look well"

"There was something wrong with that map" replied Akumi "I recognized the Myre, but the problem is with Valkenheim, it's too far from the Myre and Ashfeld, even if there's a sea between us, it couldn't be as big and large as that one"

"Maybe Ozpin can help you with that" said Tai before remembering the proposition of Ozpin "By the way, Ozpin wants to know if you would want to go with him" after getting a confused look from the Samurai, Taiyang added "He's going to send a team there, and he wants you to go with them"

Akumi took a serious look and got up "Is he really going to do that?" she asked.

Tai nodded and said "He's waiting you outside if you wish to go"

"I don't know…" replied Akumi with uncertainty "I feel like my debt is still unpaid"

Tai chuckled before saying "I consider it paid. Beside, this is your chance to go home"

Akumi sighed before getting up from her chair and then bowed to Tai "I thank you for your hospitality Tai-san"

"And I thank you for helping me with the girls" replied Tai "Now we are even"

The Kensei could only smile as she went to pick up her helmet and weapon before waking the girls.

"Ruby-chan, Yang-chan" called Akumi sweetly, waking the two girls "Sorry but… I need to go"

At this the two little girls looked at her with wide and sad eyes "What?! No!" yelled Ruby as she jumped at the Kensei while some tears began to appear "You can't go! Please!"

Akumi tried to console both Ruby and Yang "Anata wa kon'nani kanashī hitsuyō wa arimasen (You don't need to cry like that), it's not like I'll be gone forever"

"Come on you two" said Taiyang annoyed "you shouldn't be selfish like that"

"Don't worry Tai-san" said Akumi with a gentle smile on her face "It's okay to be a little selfish at their age. After all, it proves that they have a great heart"

"You are a lot more patient than any person I've met" mused Taiyang before taking Ruby in his arms "Do you have some sort of children that you had to take care of"

Akumi giggled before saying "Before becoming commander, I had a lot of free time, so I passed it with my family, Oto-sama and Oka-sama always scolded my siblings because their children were by their words; Chīsana akuma (Little demons), but they were just too energetic"

"That explains how you could be this patient" chuckled Taiyang.

"I don't think that's something I should be proud of" replied Akumi while putting her helmet on.

"Not when talking about those two" said Taiyang as he shook his head.

"I think that would be impolite from me to make Ozpin-dono wait like that" said Akumi before bowing again to Taiyang "Again, thank you for the hospitality you showed me" she then left, leaving both Ruby and Yang, crying to her departure.

* * *

In the Bullhead, Ozpin was drinking from his mug, waiting for the Samurai. He really wished that she accept his offer. She might be lying about the swamp, but the footage of her training that Tai got him, through many pleas and a little threatening, was showing some great skill in her swordsmanship. Maybe he should offer her to teach in Beacon.

"Ozpin-dono" Ozpin turned his head to the Bullhead's gate and saw the Samurai with her helmet on "I accept your proposition"

Ozpin smiled and said "I'm pleased to hear that. I believe that you're going to be of a great help" at least he wished that she would be of great help. He mentioned her to get in as she did, she then turned to wave to Tai, Ruby and Yang.

'I'm going to miss those two Chīsana tenshi (little angels)' thought Akumi as the machine began to fly away "Sugoi (Amazing)…" she mumbled with awe as she saw the view from the window of the Bullhead.

"Nice view, right?" asked Ozpin as he chuckled at Akumi's reaction.

"I never saw something like that" admitted Akumi "To be able to fly above all of this… I never thought that it would be possible"

Ozpin chuckled and said "It seems like you've never used a Bullhead"

"A bull head?" asked Akumi with confusion.

"It seems like your knowledge of technology is really limited" stated Ozpin before taking a slip from his mug.

"The most advanced thing we have are the catapults and fire traps" replied Akumi.

'It seems like she hails from a place that doesn't have a lot technological advances' thought Ozpin.

* * *

When they arrived, Ozpin led Akumi to his office and could see the awe in the Samurai's eyes.

"Now… I would like to give you a job offer" stated Ozpin as he sat on his chair.

"Ozpin-dono… I'm the commander of Kaiyo Kabe" replied Akumi "I can't just leave my position and do as I please"

"I see. But, if you'd ever get free time, please think about my offer"

"Ozpin-dono…" this time, her tone was clear.

"I understand" sighed Ozpin 'Having someone like her training the students can help us a lot… especially against _her_' he took a deep breath before saying "I will prepare a team tomorrow, you can visit the city if you wish. As for the lodging, there's an apartment that you can use"

"I thank you, Ozpin-dono"

* * *

Akumi walked around the large city while looking at the strange buildings, the do have a small resemblance to the knight ones. But these, they are high and they were made of some strange stones. There's also those metal things that had humans in them.

"What kind of world is this" she mumbled to herself.

This was like nothing she had ever seen in her life. She sighed before going to the place Ozpin told her to go.

* * *

The next day, Akumi was in front of the strange machine Ozpin called an Airships. She saw a group of men and young men; some were wearing a white coat, other were wearing some strange armors with a cloths like look… and there was him. The drunk man whose name was Qrow.

"Seems like the princess is here" stated Qrow.

"For a little bird, you seem to be willing to spread your wings in a cocky manner" replied Akumi as she walked passed him "Don't let the tiger eat you"

"The miss wants to prove something?"

"Anata wa bakabakashī ne (you're a moronic idiot, right)?"

"What's the matter, afraid to talk to my face?"

"Moro Nikkuna yopparai de jikan o mudanisuru hitsuyō wa arimasen (I don't need to waste my time with a moronic drunk)" Akumi walked away.

"This is going to be a great mission" sighed Qrow before taking a flask from his pocket.

* * *

After an hour, everything was ready for the exploration team to head to the swamp they needed to explore. A fourth year team of student, Team DARK, composed of Dutch, a heavily muscled young man completely bald, wearing a flak-jacket, military fatigues, a pair of military jungle boots, and sunglasses. The second member was Ashe, a young girl with silver hair, icy blue eyes, wearing a short dark blue dress, long refined dark blue boots, and a hooded dark blue cape. The third member was Rebecca, a young girl with amber-brown eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and typically keeps her burgundy-colored hair in a loose ponytail, with rather large bangs falling onto her forehead, on her right upper arm, she has a tribal tattoo, reaching all the way up to her neck, wearing a pair of military jungle boots without socks, very short cut-off jeans. The fourth and last member was King, a male person that was wearing the mask of a jaguar, but had a muscular body, wearing nothing but pants and a pair of heavy steel gauntlets. They looked at the current cold war between Qrow and the Samurai.

"It's me, or there's something wrong?" whispered Ashe.

"What do you think?" asked Dutch sarcastically "It seems like we have two different poles of personalities"

"An uptight milady and a cool guy" commented Rebecca with an amused tone.

"Stop that, Revy" sighed Dutch.

"C'mone, you know that's true"

Dutch turned to King and asked "What do you think?"

Their masked teammate looked at them before looking away.

"Is this… a good thing for you?" asked Ashe nervously.

King simply stared at her.

"Are you going to talk one day?" asked Revy.

"If he wishes to stay silent, then so be it. We won't force him to do anything he refuses to do" stated Dutch.

Ashe looked at Akumi and said "I never saw someone with a blade that long"

"Her armor is nearly the same as the ancient Mistral armor" stated Dutch.

"I wonder if she's strong…"

"All what you need to do is shooting from afar" commented Revy "Having only a sword as a weapon is a bad idea"

"We should probably hope that she doesn't prove us wrong" sighed Dutch.

* * *

After hours of flight, The Airships landed in a slightly open area.

Akumi exited the Airship she was in and looked around "This the Kyoka Forest… I'm sure of it"

They began walking, following the Kensei until she stops them.

"What's going on?" asked one of the scientists.

Akumi took her sword and poked a vine, that expelled spikes "Those are the Shi no haaku (Grasp of death), they deliver a poison that will kill you in two hours, so make sure that you don't step on them"

After hours of exploring and avoiding the deadly plants of the forest, they arrived in a ruined village.

"Looks like you weren't lying when you said that you knew the place" said Qrow.

"Something's wrong…" mumbled Akumi "How can this village be like this, it was fine a month ago…"

"The hell's you talking about?" asked Qrow "This place look like it was abandoned years ago"

"I know where we are… since it's my village"

Everyone looked at her.

"You're telling me that you lived here?" asked Qrow "And people are calling me drunk"

Akumi didn't replied as she walked to a house, she entered and looked around. Everything was… old. It looked like an eternity past, even if she remembered being there not long ago. She exited the house and began walking toward a direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Qrow before turning to a group "Follow her"

Akumi walked in disbelieve. The village she knew was nothing like the one she was in; it was worse than being chased by Vikings, there was nothing than shows where they can be, her last hope is that she can find anything in the Kaiyo Kabe register. She may find something about what happened to this place.

* * *

**Hope that you enjoyed.**


	3. Tales of the past

**I just finished this chapter.**

**And staying home all days can be very, very, very bad for one's health as I get easily depressed.**

**Anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

Tales of the past

She still couldn't believe her eyes… the village was nothing more than ruins. She was hoping that the fort could be still standing and protecting the Myre. She didn't know what really happened and was hoping to find the answers sooner than she would hope. If the current commander of the fort could help, it would be a great… but does she have that bad feeling? She had to clear her head, she's Akumi, commander of the Kaiyo Kabe… or rather, former commander. That part wasn't really important, she had to go and see how the situation is in the Myre. She knows that there's five hours of walk between the village and Kaiyo Kabe, but she had to make sure that nothing bad could have happened.

"Miss" called one of the scientist "Do you know what this symbol means?"

Akumi approached and saw the symbol, a rose inside some sort of circle.

"I… I never saw something like that" she didn't liked that, but it looked like it was there for a long time "What on earth is that?"

One of the scientists took a picture of it before seeing a skeleton not far.

"It looks like they were here for a long time" said another scientist as he got closer and noticed the weapon and the armor "Looks like it is made of wood and seeing how large it is, this person must have been really large"

Akumi walked and saw the long forgotten corpse. She sat in front of him before clapping her hands three times and mumbling "Anata no tamashī ga heian ni naru yō ni, senshi" (May your soul be in peace, warrior)

After sometimes, the rest of the research party arrived to them.

"Who's that, someone you know?" asked Qrow.

"No" answered Akumi as she got up "But no matter who that Shugoki was, he died as a warrior" she turned to the bodies of many.

"What happened here exactly?" asked Qrow as he walked to the other bodies.

"It looks like the knights tried to invade" replied Akumi before kneeling over a body "But I never saw this crest before"

The crest was a sword between the half of a helm and the other half of a skull.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Qrow.

"What I want to know is what happened when I wasn't here" Akumi's voice was… filled with confusion and sadness "The last time I was here, I remembered that none of these were here"

"Maybe you didn't saw it before"

"This road is the only one that's safe to get from my village to Kaiyo Kabe" Akumi got up and began to walk 'I have a bad feeling about it'

They began to walk again and they all noticed some other skeletons on their way. Some were like warriors, others were like civilians. From how it looked like, the knight attacked… but caught the attention of Akumi was that there was Viking and Samurais with the knights. As there were fighting against their own brethren.

"Why…"

After hours of walking, they arrived in front of a giant wall.

"Kaiyo Kabe…" mumbled Akumi as she touched the gate "Why is it… this old?"

"We should prepare to destroy that pile of wood" said Qrow as he took some steps back.

Meanwhile, Akumi looked at the top of the wall as noticed a lot of dead bodies… or rather what's left of it. There's no way that they are the same that were under her command. She also noticed that their armors are different from those that her men had. What in the world is happening?

"The charges are ready!" yelled one of the researchers as he ran away.

Akumi closed her eyes and walked away 'Why…? Everything is… different'

Her thought were shaken off by the sound of the explosion as she turned and saw that the door has vanished. But, what troubles her the most was the fact that no one exited to see what's happening.

"Let's see if we can find anything that can explain what happened here" said one of the scientist as he and the others entered.

When Akumi entered, she was near fainting. That wasn't the fort she left… it was a ruin of the fort.

'Sore muri! (That's impossible!)' she thought as she recovered from her shock 'This is the fort, but it's like it was abandoned for millions of years'

Akumi saw what's left of many corpses, some had Samurai cloths, others not. She also noticed some runic inscriptions, as well as what seems to be Latin.

'It's like there was peace between the Knights, Vikings and Samurais…' she took a deep inspiration before heading toward the room of the Commander 'Maybe that I can find something about all of this. Ko no subete ga ko no yōna mijikai jikan de dō yatte okoru nodeshou ka? (How could all of this happen in such little time?)'

"Follow her" ordered Qrow to a group of scientists as he saw her walking in the distance.

* * *

Akumi walked and looked around, the fort wasn't just a military base, but also a civilian village as some soldier brought their families, or some worker lived there with their families. But she didn't thought seeing some Viking or Knight related objects in there. She walked to a doll and picked it, it was clear that it wasn't Samurai, she also noticed a wooden box ornamented with some Viking inscriptions.

"It could be a good gift for the girls" mumbled Akumi before continuing her walk.

She took notice of the presence of strange crystals. She was sick just by looking at them, as their color wasn't hopeful, nor safe. She didn't liked the fact that some corpses showed that there was conflict between Samurais, she knew that some houses didn't liked each other's, but still… seeing this made her think more.

"What kind of Dust is this?" wondered one of the scientists as he took some in a bottle "I wonder if we can create something with it…"

"Ma'am" called another scientist as he pointed an inscription" What does that means?"

"Yowai mono wa shini, tsuyoi mono wa tachiagaru" said Akumi as she read it "You can translate it to 'The weak will die and the strong shall rise'"

"Did you lived by it?"

"Iya soredokoroka (On the contrary). From what I remember, we used to live with 'Immortality and Spirituality, Control and Serenity', not that"

"That's… it feels more like there's more in it" said the scientist as he examined it "It's like it was made by a claw"

"I don't know any Samurai that uses claw like weapons" replied Akumi before heading to the military part "I need to check on something"

Akumi knew that something was wrong… and she began to get a small idea about it, but she needed to see if it was true… and prayed that wasn't true. But the signs were showing it as she felt it when she realized it.

"I hope that's wrong… I really hope that's wrong" she felt like the urge to end her life if it was like she thought it was… but she needed to keep her calm. Even if it was true, she couldn't kill herself as it won't help her in her situation.

* * *

After a few hours walking, Akumi arrived to the room where each commander of the fort rest, and she could already feel that there's something wrong. The first thing she noticed was how large the room was, as well as some objects that could only come from either the Knights or the Vikings. But the only thing that can prove her theory is the register. She walked to the book in questioned and it was proven right… she jumped forward in time. If she didn't prepared herself, or having some suspicions, she could have been submerged with fear and insanity, even worst… but now it's not the time for that.

"This is really as bad as I though" she mumbled with a deep sigh "I need to figure what I should do"

She exited the room and began to think.

'What exactly happened when I was… sent forward in time' all of the signs showed that peace was achieved between the factions, but also internal war inside the factions.

She sighed before walking to the scientists that came with her.

"Are we done here?" asked one.

Akumi nodded before walking to the entrance.

"There you are" said Qrow before getting up from the floor "Are you good to go?"

"Yes" sighed Akumi.

"Seems like you're not happy" said Qrow before taking a flask from his pocket "I thought that you would be happy about coming back here"

"Sometimes, the greatest deception comes from your greatest expectations"

"Heh, that why I never expect anything"

Akumi walk past him. Qrow shrugged before getting up and signaling the others to follow them.

"So… did you find anything interesting?" asked Qrow.

"I found that I may be not when I want to be" answered Akumi.

"How much?"

"I don't know myself" Akumi sighed before adding "The last known commander was someone called Fujikiyo"

"I take that you don't know him"

"All what I can say is that I need to survive this new era"

"I got it…"

This is when Akumi caught on to something.

"Wait… you don't seem surprised" she said with confusion.

"With the shit I saw in my life, let me tell ya that's not that strange" replied Qrow.

"But still… what kind of being can do something like that?"

"I bet that Oz can answer that question… maybe"

Akumi chuckled and said "It seems like you rely on him for a lot"

"You have no idea" replied Qrow with his own chuckle "When we get back to Beacon, we will have a 'Little talk' with him"

"But there's more to explore to the Myre"

"I bet that there's more dangers to this place than what you showed us"

"There's way more plants that can kill anyone just with a gas"

"Looks like we need to be better prepared next time"

They both walked until they reached the Airships.

* * *

When they returned to Beacon, both Qrow and Akumi walked to Ozpin's office as the headmaster as with two other persons. The first was a black haired man who wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. The other was a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

"We were waiting for you" said Ozpin as he turned to the two.

"Why is he here?" asked Qrow with hostility while looking at the black haired man.

"After talking with James, he wished to meet with our guest" answered Ozpin.

"So… this is the woman you told us about?" asked the man while approaching Akumi before looking at her eyes.

"Mondai wa arimasu ka? (Is there a problem?)" asked Akumi.

"Interesting…" mumbled the man before returning to his previous emplacement.

'What's going on?' thought Akumi.

"I think that I should introduce you" sighed Ozpin before pointing the man "This is James Ironwood, the general of the Atlasian Army and headmaster of Atlas Academy" he then pointed the blonde woman "And this is Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher here at Beacon Academy"

Akumi just nodded to them.

"So" began Ozpin before taking a slip from his mug "Found anything that's interesting?"

"Some strange symbols, a weird type of Dust that was never seen, and a relic from the past" replied Qrow as he got a glare from Akumi.

"Where's the relic?" asked Ozpin.

"The relic is near, very near" chuckled Qrow as he looked at Akumi.

"Are you drunk again?" asked James with annoyance.

"I don't owe you any answers, so don't try to act like you're the boss or something" replied Qrow with a frown.

"Ozpin-dono" called Akumi.

"Yes"

"Since I don't have anything to do for the rest of my life, I think that I'll take on your proposition"

Ozpin smiled before taking a slip from his mug and said "I'm happy to hear it"

"Then why not joining the Atlasian Army?" said James "I can already guarantee you a high place as well as a well-trained division under your orders"

"I've already been a soldier before, and I know how it is" replied Akumi "After 8 years of service to the Imperial court, I learned that with each gold proposition, there's a deadly poison awaiting me. Anata no meidai o tori, sarimasu. (Take your proposition and go away)"

"So you're declining it?" asked the general.

"No matter how rightful your cause is, I won't take up the sword again to take lives"

"That aside" said Ozpin as he got up "Do you believe in Fairy Tales?"

"Kodomo no koro watashi ga forō shite ita koto ga takusan arimasu. (There's a lot among my people that I followed when I was a child)" sighed Akumi "One that I was fascinated with, is the tale of the Samurai Brothers"

"I'm interested in it" smiled Ozpin as he walked to look outside.

_*****__**Note: I don't know if this one exists, nor if someone wrote it somewhere. Just know that I'm not trying to steal anything. Also, I know that it will sound boring and non-original, but that's what I could think about**__*****_ "There was once a princess, her beauty was said to rival the stars and the sun. One day, her father proposed a quest to all the warriors of the land; whoever kills the true evil, will marry her. No one dared to do it since there was a lot of confusing words in it. But there was two brothers, one was a warrior who preserved life and only kills when it's necessary, and the other was a bloodthirsty man who only fights to kill. Each one of them swore that they will find the answer, no matter what it takes. The peaceful one went to a temple and asked a monk about it, the monk said that true evil is in the eye. The bloodthirsty one went to a general who pointed their enemies. After a month, the father of the princess called them both to hear their answers. The bloodthirsty one said that to kill evil, they needed to kill their enemy. The peaceful one said that as long as everyone has a different meaning for the word 'Evil' it can't be killed, but one can kill the evil in their heart to give the way to the others. After hearing them, he dismissed them and told them to wait for a week and they will get the answer. After a week, they both received something from the father of the princess. The bloodthirsty one received an old sword, meaning that his way of thinking is old. The peaceful one received new cloths, meaning that he was approved to be married to the princess. Angry and jealous, the bloodthirsty one went on a rampage until he arrived in front of his brother. They fought for 10 days until the princess prayed to the gods to get them what they deserved. The peaceful brother, who defended himself received an armor that protected him from all injuries. The bloodthirsty brother, who seek to spill blood, was sent to the Yomi where there's only darkness. From that day, they were known as Senshi ga shitagau koto ga dekiru samazamana hōhō to sore ga dono yō ni owaru ka (the different ways a warrior can follow and how it will end)"

"Well, that was an interesting tale" said Ozpin as he turned "Did you ever heard of the four Maidens?"

Akumi shook her head.

"I think that's my turn to tell you a story" chuckled Ozpin "There was once an old wizard who lived alone in a forest. One day, when he looked by his window, he found a young maiden sitting beneath a tree, in a state of absolute tranquility. When the wizard demanded for an explanation, the maiden replied with 'My name is Winter. I'm on a journey and I'm waiting for my sisters' with that she closed her eyes and sat in silence. The wizard told himself that the girl was a fool, but the longer she sat, the longer he wished to share the serenity the young maiden enjoyed. In time, he grew tiered, and decided to close his eyes as well, thinking on this strange predicament. Upon opening his eyes, the wizard was surprised to find that a second maiden appeared beneath his tree, cheerful and spry, with a basket of fruits and flowers. When he asked for an explanation, the girl simply replied 'My name is Spring. I'm on a journey and I'm waiting for my sisters'. To show her gratitude for his reluctant hospitality, the girl took a handful of seeds from her basket and planted them in the garden. The old hermit could hardly believe his eyes as the maiden turned what was once a pile of dirt and manure into a beautiful garden, for which life will surly blossom. It's likely he would have gazed for hours, if not for the unfamiliar laughter he heard from beneath his tree. A young woman with a warm smile now stood beside the two maidens. The wizard begged her to introduce herself, to which she happily responded with 'My name is Summer. I'm on a journey and I'm waiting for my sister'. 'Of course' thought the wizard, but another slurp of laughter left the wizard perplex, what in the world was so funny? As it turned out, it was him. The new arrival found the old wizard's insistence on staying indoors very amusing. Why choose to view the world through a small window… when the door leading to it was right next to it? It was a compiling argument. And only after a moment of hesitation, the wizard left his home and stepped outside. The warmth of the sun brought to him a surge of energy and life. And soon, the wizard wasn't feeling like himself any longer, he was feeling much better. As the day drew to a close, the wizard and the maidens all settled down and prepared a feast; Winter set the table, Spring supplied the crops, Summer prepared the meal, and the wizard was the happiest he had been in ages. But in all the excitement, he nearly failed to notice the delicate woman that now stood beneath his tree. He smiled and begged her to join, asking only for her name. 'My name is Fall' she replied softly 'I'm on a journey and I'm here to meet my sisters. Who are you?'. 'Me?' the wizard wondered 'Well, I'm but an old hermit. I lived alone in these woods for centuries and I'm afraid my story is not very interesting as I have no one to love, nor nothing to my name'. The eldest sister looked at all that was surrounding them, 'But sir, do you not see? You have so much'. It was true, with their help, the wizard now realized that he always had all what he needed. He was grateful, but a question lingered in his mind; 'Why me?' he asked 'Why did the four of you choose to open my eyes? To share with me your gifts? Why am I so special?'. The four sisters looked to one another perplexed. Finally, the eldest one spoke 'I beg your pardon sir, but we did not do all of these for you because you were special. We do all we can, for everyone. Because we are able'. The old wizard was at a loss, never in his years has he come across such kindness. It was at that moment, that he knew what should be done. The wizard summoned his magic, and bestowed it upon the sisters. He smiled 'Take this gift, and know that now you are able to do so much more'. Now, armed with elements, the very power of nature and the unimaginable power of the wizard, the four maidens; Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall promised to carry onward with their journey, using their gift to aid others, just as they had aided him. One by one the sisters left. Before they did, they did one final promise; they promised to return each and every year to visit their old friend"

"I feel like it's more than a Fairy Tale" said Akumi "By the way you were talking about it, I felt like you know it more than by a book or a passed down tale"

Ozpin smiled before replying with "Let's say that I have some… secrets that I wish to keep to myself, for now"

"That's understandable" said Akumi.

"I believe that you have some question about… many things"

"Why asking me about Fairy Tales?"

"Because I believe that they can be real"

Akumi looked surprised for a moment before saying "I'm afraid that I'm lost"

Ozpin chuckled and said "One shouldn't dismiss the Fairy Tales as some tales that don't exist. But they should be seen as a way to push the next generation to the better"

"So I must understand that magic exists?" asked Akumi with disbelieve.

"That's your choice" replied Ozpin "But it's also to see how well you would take it"

"I understand that stories are made to be some sort of guides to others, but that doesn't mean that you should dedicate your life to prove that they are true" stated Akumi "If you believe that they are true, then that's what you need"

"That's why I have another proposition for you" said Ozpin as he sat back on his chair.

* * *

A frightened individual ran for his life through the forest and trees, the storm that raged above was not enough to cover the sound of his pursuer.

'This wasn't supposed to happen!'

The figure slid to a stop when something hit the wet, mudded ground in front of him.

Is was a small round object….with a lit fuse.

It was too late to avoid it, a bright flash covered the area.

The figure was suddenly out of breath and dizzy, he couldn't run.

'I… I'm going to die…'

Something grabbed him by the back of his jacket and lifted him to his feet with ease, he was pushed against a tree with his feet off the ground.

Lighting struck through the sky, giving him the quick look at his attacker.

A tall figure in heavy-looking gold and silver armor, the helmet was topped with a row of spikes, the chestplate held the symbol of a skull painted in white across the entire piece, that's all he could see.

"I'm going to ask only one time-" the voice that spoke was deep and sounded augmented. "-the Warmonger, where is she?"

A pole-axe with a painted red spike was held at his throat.

"I-I don't know! None of us did! There were only rumors of her spread throughout us!"

"You were carrying a message with her seal, where did you get it?"

"Someone else! Someone who said they work for her"

Silence.

"Well, guess what. I have a message for her, and you're going to deliver it"

The spike inched closer.

"Tell her that The Law is coming, and when it arrives, there will be no mercy"

He was dropped to the ground.

"Go!"

He watched the man flee for his life, then turned and began to leave.

"It's been a long time, Vhano"

The armored individual turned and eyed the new figure

"Vortiger..." he stated.

"If you seek the one who seeks war, go to the mist between the Myre, Ashvield, and Valkenheim to get the answers" stated Vortiger before turning and walking away "Find the allies that can help you, and stay away from those who seek war"

* * *

**Yeah... There will be more characters from For Honor.**

**Also shout out to _Dragon king__ fafnir_ for the Lawbringer.**

**As for how Akumi will affect Ruby and Yang... let's not spoil thing, okay?**

**Also, who do you want from the Viking Faction?**

**Berzerker, Warlord, Raider, or Highlander?**


End file.
